


The Throwdown

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell you what,” Rin said, turning with his hands on his hips. “How bout we settle it like we always do? Throwdown for dinner choice.”</p><p>“You always win,” Sousuke groaned. Not as if he didn’t always let him ninety percent of the time.</p><p>Rin’s grin grew sharper. “Are you backing down, Yamazaki?”</p><p>Sousuke scoffed, readying his fist. “If it’s you? Never.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Throwdown

Sousuke’s confession came with a kiss right before Rin had to go through the terminal. Right there in front of his sister and his friends from Iwatobi, Sousuke decided to tap Rin on the shoulder, wait until he had fully turned to him, tears about to fall from his eyes as he shook off a goodbye hug from Nagisa, and planted one right on him. Sousuke’s left hand was a gentle weight on Rin’s shoulder, holding him still as he pressed that shy, nervous kiss to his lips. In the background he could hear Makoto squeak. Rin had been frozen, hands just barely touching Sousuke’s shoulders but not pushing him away. Just as he wanted to push back, Sousuke was retreating. When he pulled fully away, Sousuke didn’t hesitate a moment longer.

“I love you, Rin,” Sousuke said. “I’ve always loved you. I know you’ll reach your dream.”

Needless to say, the tears at the corners of Rin’s eyes that had threatened to fall were raining buckets at that moment. He grabbed Sousuke roughly by the front of his shirt and shook him for good measure. His voice was wobbly and cracked through all the tears and snot, and in the background the Iwatobi gang and Gou were simply smiling secretly behind their hands. Rin pressed his forehead to Sousuke’s chest.

“You idiot,” Rin sniffled. “You big, dumb idiot. Y-You always do this – at the last moment! Always.”

Sousuke hesitated to put his hands on Rin’s shoulders. A quick glance and nod from Gou told him otherwise. He pried Rin’s face from his chest and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. With a sharp sniffle, Rin fixed Sousuke with a scowl. He dug a fist into Sousuke’s stomach for good measure, a little too gleeful when he was winded.

“Why is your timing always so bad,” Rin muttered. “Just when I have to – it doesn’t matter. I hope you know what you’re getting into, Yamazaki, because I don’t do things half way.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened, watching Rin’s rising embarrassment but steady glare. He smiled despite himself and took a hold of Rin’s hands. From behind them Nagisa was cooing and making Rin squirm even more even with Rei’s admonishing.

“I love you, too,” Rin mumbled. “Distance won’t matter to either of us, we’re better than that. I’m down if you are.”

Sousuke nodded, “I always have been.”

“Good,” Rin growled, and pulled him down for another kiss. Behind them their friends cheered forcing Rin to turn around and growl at them to stop making a ruckus. Even Haru’s soft smirk didn’t escape Rin’s eyes as he pointed a finger at him to stop. Rin had held his hand right up until he couldn’t linger anymore. He kissed his sister on the top of her head and hugged, Makoto, Haru, Rei, and Nagisa each. He didn’t look back when he entered the terminal, but he waved all the same.

-

Five years and counting later, Rin was lounging on the couch in the apartment he and Sousuke shared. He had taken everything he wanted from Australia before coming back home to represent Japan. The box in his pocket stayed at the forefront of his mind. He’d been fingering at it all day, waiting for Sousuke to come home.

Rin had been considering it for a long time, now. He had entertained the idea briefly in the beginning when all the confessions were said and done, when he’d still been in the honeymoon phase. He’d played around with the idea when he’d Skype Sousuke and watch the droopy, gentle look on his face and the heard his clear, truthful admission that he missed him. Then he’d been sure when he’d moved back home, and in with Sousuke.

He knew it was enough for Sousuke to wake up beside him, make breakfast together, go on as they were. But call Rin old fashioned in that he wanted to be like his parents. Sousuke would be down with it, he almost always was when it came to Rin. The only issue was actually popping the question. That’s what he’d been agonizing over.

It was one thing to reenact whatever romantic thing he’d seen and been not-so-secretly enamored with. It was another to completely blow Sousuke off his feet because he was always so cute when Rin caught him off guard with affections.

Yeah, that was it. Something to knock Sousuke over. He knew exactly what to do. Rin patted the box in his pocket twice and stretched out for a nap.

A few hours later, he stirred to Sousuke removing his shoes at the door. He sat up and padded to the entryway, leaning against the arch with his arms crossed.

“Welcome home,” Rin said around a yawn. “Have a good day?”

Sousuke grunted, putting his shoes neatly next to Rin’s. “A bit stressful here and there, but nothing I couldn’t handle. Just glad to be home.”

He walked up to Rin and bent his head down for a kiss. Rin jokingly shifted last moment so he could only reach his cheek. Sousuke huffed in annoyance.

“After all my hard work today, this is how you greet me?” He said.

“Don’t be a baby,” Rin said. “Come on, we need to get dinner started.”

“Can we have tonkatsu?” Sousuke mumbled. “I think deserve it.”

“You helped Makoto teach some of the kids butterfly, not chasing down robbers. And we had tonkatsu yesterday,” Rin said.

“So? Tonkatsu is good. We should have it everyday,” Sousuke replied.

Rin scoffed; Dark-haired broody swimmers were a breed of their own. He was sure Makoto was having nearly the same conversation with Haru right now. (Though he had money Rei was, too, with Nagisa). The box in Rin’s pocket jostled and he froze for a split second. With his back turned to Sousuke he let himself grin slyly. He stuck his hands in his pockets for a moment, pretending to rock on his feet as he contemplated something.

“Tell you what,” Rin said, turning with his hands on his hips. “How bout we settle it like we always do? Throwdown for dinner choice.”

“You always win,” Sousuke groaned. Not as if he didn’t always let him ninety percent of the time.

Rin’s grin grew sharper. “Are you backing down, Yamazaki?”

Sousuke scoffed, readying his fist. “If it’s you? Never.”

Rin readied his fist, too. They pulled their hands back behind their backs and readied their stances. Sousuke looked determined enough but Rin was sure he wasn’t going to try and let Rin win this one. Good, he hoped now.

“Jan! Ken! Pon!”

Sousuke threw scissors. Rin technically threw paper.

He opened his palm out with the ring box popped open. Rin slid down to one knee in a fluid motion, watching as Sousuke’s hand fell away. He looked back between the ring and Rin at a loss for words. Rin grinned triumphantly.

“How about it, Sou? Let’s throwdown for the rest of our lives,” Rin said.

Sousuke sniffled, making Rin freeze for a moment. He scoffed a little trying to play it off before sinking down and gathering Rin up into a big hug. Rin buried his face into Sousuke’s neck and didn’t comment on the little drops that fell onto his shoulder. He gently pushed Sousuke back a little and took hold of his hand. He slid the ring on perfectly and pressed his forehead to Sousuke’s. Sousuke exhaled loudly, happily.

“I hope you know what you’re getting into,” Sousuke said, laughing. “Neither of us do things half-assed..”

Rin nipped him on the nose. “You know I’m down if you are, Sousuke.”

Sousuke nodded, feeling Rin’s fringes tickle his face. “I’m down. I always am. You know I love a challenge.”

Rin hugged him again until they fell over into a big heap, laughing and squeezing tighter. Rin would like to think he’d technically won this throwdown, too.

**Author's Note:**

> find the original here ----> http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/135409437928/sourin-proposals-go-something-like-this-inspired
> 
> tI know its usually Sousuke that gets written as being the one to propose, but I always actually see Rin doing it? He’s such a romantic I think he’d really go to a lot of agony about it before going “screw this, I know the best way”. Sousuke on the other hand, I always imagine confesses first. I think he’d be more content to be with whomever he loves ring or no ring. Rin’s a bit more old school, he’d like a ring and a reception like his parents. //shrugs// that’s what I think at least.
> 
> I only want to write SouRin fluff because I want them to be happy dorks, give me Sousuke, Kyoani I will take care of him.
> 
> I think I’m only good at short fics, but hey come headcanon with me or whatever I’m here.
> 
> ///this title is so bad omg im so sorry, I don't do titles


End file.
